Dimension Raid
by Dragonite24
Summary: Una típica estudiante de bachiller es teletransportada hacia un lugar totalmente misterioso y muy lejano a su hogar. Con ayuda de nigth raid intentara distintas maneras de regresar a casa ¿o abandonara su anterior vida para vivir la vida del cazador?. Esto y mucho mas aqui


Akame ga kill no me pertenece, es escrito por Takahiro y dibujado por Tetsuya Tashiro (según la Wikipedia). Por favor apoyen a la distribución oficial…maldito Copyright que debo poner en todos los caps…

* * *

Capítulo 1 ¿dónde estoy y quién eres?

A decir verdad no sé cómo llegue a este…bosque. Lo último que recuerdo es que regresaba de la escuela y de un segundo a otro un agujero apareció debajo de mis pies y caí en el, al despertar ya me encontraba en este lugar. Al inicio creí que sería alguna alucinación o un sueño muy extraño pero no, todo es real, el olor, los sonidos, las sensaciones e incluso el hambre que ahora tengo. Oh, aun no me presento, mi nombre es Kyra Rakes, tengo 17 años y me encuentro en un lugar desconocido con miedo a lo que pueda pasarme de ahora en adelante.

Con miedo avanzo por el espeso bosque en busca de algo que pueda ayudarme a sobrevivir…o comida. Me preocupa que pueda aparecer alguna criatura peligrosa mientras estoy vagando por este lugar, pero por ese mismo motivo intento encontrar un lugar alto o lo suficientemente despejado como para poder ubicarme, todo lo que he visto hasta ahora son árboles enormes y pendientes inclinadas que me cuesta mucho poder escalar, me encantaría poder encontrarme por lo menos con algún arroyo o un árbol con fruta silvestre, el hambre me desespera por cada segundo que pasa. Para hacer las cosas peores mi uniforme escolar no me ayuda, los zapatos llenos de lodo, mi falda que se atora con cada rama que cruzo y la inútil mochila que llevo en la espalda me estorba bastante, pero no puedo tirarla. Aunque aquel agujero me halla teletransportado a otro lugar lejano no puedo dejar mis libros por allí y dejar que la naturaleza se encargue de destruirlos, mis profesores no me lo perdonaran sin importar las excusas que les dé.

Han pasado fácil unas 3 horas desde que llegue y no he encontrado nada, el sol comienza a bajar más y más y dentro de poco estaré a oscuras a merced del lugar. Ya no me queda tiempo que perder, intento reunir toda la madera seca que encuentro y la comienzo a apilar en el suelo, gracias a que me había tocado una clase de laboratorio me robe los fósforos del profesor y pude encender la fogata. En cuestión de una hora a lo mucho todo estaba a oscuras y pude reunir una buena cantidad de madera para la noche, con una horrible hambre y el frio más seco que haya sentido en mucho tiempo me senté bajo un árbol recargándome en él, abrazándome a mí misma para entrar en calor mirando fijamente a la única luz que tenía. Me preguntaba cosas como "mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mi" "que debería hace ahora" "mañana tengo que ir a clases, tengo un importante trabajo que entregar" al final solo escuchando todas mis preocupaciones lograba que mi hambre fuera creciendo. Deje de preocuparme, tome mi reproductor y comencé a escuchar música, metí mi mano a la mochila y saque el libro de botánica que tenía, no creo que la bibliotecaria se enoje si no lo entrego durante algunos días más, supongo que fue suerte el que tuviera este libro, gracias maestra de botánica aunque la odie por dejarme tarea a montones. Comencé a leer todo acerca de las plantas comestibles y venenosas, no quería intoxicarme con alguna baya que me encontrara en el camino y terminara tirada por allí, pero no podía aventurarme por la noche en busca de alimento, esperare hasta mañana e intentare no morirme de hambre por el momento.

Llego el amanecer y no pude dormir mucho después de todo, el miedo de que algo apareciera de entre los arbustos fue suficiente para que me dejara despierta toda la noche. Lo primero que hice al amanecer fue buscar algo para comer, la condición que ahora pasaba me traía mal, necesitaba por lo menos algo que comer y no quería recurrir a la opción de los insectos, simplemente no me gustaba la idea de comerme un gusano gordo que esta toda su vida en la tierra y de un momento a otro ponerlo en mi boca mientras que se estuviera retorciendo mientras lo mastico…esa idea me provocaba nauseas. Después de recorrer varios kilómetros por fin pude encontrar agua de un pequeño arroyo, inmediatamente corrí hasta la fuente de donde caía el agua y la bebí. No paso por mi mente el que el agua tuviera alguna clase de parasito por allí, simplemente bebí hasta llenar mi estómago de ese precioso líquido que creí que me volvería loca si no lo bebiese, bueno, aun no estoy loca…eso creo. Pensaba que tal vez si ese pequeño arrollo pudiese llevar hasta un rio si lo seguía hasta tierra alta, que es precisamente lo que buscaba.

Me tomo tiempo recorrer la orilla del arroyo hasta tierras altas, unos 40 minutos más o menos el arroyo fue haciéndose más grande hasta que ya era un enorme rio, no sé cuánto camine pero el escenario era diferente; los arboles eran más pequeños, había mayor cantidad de arbustos y mayor posibilidad de que hubieran peces. Pensar de que pronto tuviera un pez cocido enfrente de mi hacia que mi estómago gruñese como una bestia. Busque entre los arbustos una rama para úsala como una caña de pescar, pensaba en usar unas hojas largar y torcerlas para hacer el cordel pero en vez de eso encontré entre los arboles un hilo metálico y lo use para el cordel. Me costó mucho poder tomar un pedazo del hilo, era demasiado resistente. Le amarre un trozo de rama al hilo y comencé a pescar, lo malo de la pesca es que tardas demasiado para que un pez pique el anzuelo, era cosa de paciencia, algo que ya casi no tenía.

Espere y espere, el maldito pez que tanto deseaba no aparecía, mi ánimo bajaba y mi humor empeoraba, sentía que la rabia crecía más a cada momento, tenía la gran necesidad de tomarme de los cabellos y arrancármelos por la desesperación. No he encontrado nada de fruta silvestre en todo el camino, los peces no quieren sacrificarse por mí, perdí un día de clases y por lo que parece moriré de hambre ¿Qué puede empeorar esto?

Tumbándome en las pequeñas rocas de rio bajo mis pies mire hacia el cielo y deje a mi mente vagar por el inmenso azul, ahh me sigo preguntando ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? Además… ¿fue necesario enviarme a la selva lacandona para mi castigo divino? Qué clase de dios o criatura se le ocurrió semejante idea, no era más fácil que me expulsaran de la escuela o me ocurriera un accidente? Jamás voy a saber cómo piensan los dioses.

Con lo último de mis fuerzas saco de mi mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo y comienzo a hacer mi testamento, las groserías y los signos de exclamación no faltan. Como todo testamento de adolecente escribo con letras mayúsculas que todas mis pertenencias me acompañen a la tumba, libros, videojuegos y cd de música. No me iré de este mundo sin mis discos de muse y strokers.

No me gustaría que estos fueran mis últimos momentos, aún quedan muchos animes que ver y libros que leer…incluyendo mangas. Solo un milagro podría salvarme ahora. Al demonio con todo, estoy cansada, tengo demasiada hambre que hasta ya no puedo moverme, la cabeza me está matando y los insectos que me molestaban desde hace rato ya no los aguanto…si este es mi final solo debo decir una cosa… ¡que se vaya mucho al demonio aquel que escribió mi destino!

Tal vez ya ha pasado una media hora desde que me tumbe en las rocas, desde hace unos momentos estaba escuchando una pisadas, creí que ya era cosa de alucinación así que no le di importancia. Las pisadas se escuchaban más cerca, eran unas pisadas firmes y lentas, me recordaron a las pisadas que hacen los soldados. No quería ni abrir los ojos, ya de por si me ardían demasiado, aunque echar un vistazo rápido no me afectaba mucho.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con aquella persona o bestia que estaba frente a mí. Para mi fortuna fue una persona pero ella era… ¿diferente?, no sé ni cómo describirlo. Era una chica de mi edad…eso creo, largo cabello color carbón, un uniforme negro de colegio…definitivamente su ropa era más linda que la mía que solo consistía en un aburrido uniforme gris triste, sus ojos… jamás había visto tal color de ojos: rojos. La primera palabra que vino a mi mente al verla fue "hermosa" y la segunda "shinigami". ¿Un hermoso shinigami había venido por mí? Tal vez debí de haberme sentido afortunada de que tal ángel de la muerte se habría tomado la molestia de recoger mi alma en un lugar totalmente apartado, no tenía ni la fuerza de poder decirle algo a la chica frente a mí y solo me desmaye por el inmenso cansancio que sentía mi cuerpo.

Bueno, esa chica no podía ser real, o era un dios o una alucinación creada por mi desesperada cabeza. No era posible que existiera una chica tan mona como ella y menos que se encontrara a mitad de un bosque. Aunque…no sé porque se me hiso conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto en algún lugar antes.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba en aquel rio, me encontraba en una habitación sobre una suave cama, la habitación tenía un olor como de libros viejos, justamente mi aroma favorito. En la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama estaba un plato con fruta fresca, desesperadamente comencé a comer toda la fruta que podía, era un milagro. El jugo de la manzana que escurría a cada mordida que daba era la gloria, tal dulce, tan delicioso. Después de comer intente ponerme de pie pero un fuerte mareo me impidió levantarme y acabe en la misma posición de hace unos segundos: acostada.

No necesitaba ser un genio como para suponer que la chica de ojos rojos me había salvado, tendré que agradecerle cuando la vea.

Mientras divagaba por mi mente cosas sin importancia la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse. Rápidamente pensé que podría fingir estar dormida pero por la misteriosa desaparición de fruta descubriría rápidamente mi engaño. Realmente no sé cómo debería de actuar en una situación como esta, no me gustaría que me bombardearan con preguntas que no tendrían respuestas en la mayoría de ellas así que regresare a mi primera opción…a veces no me gusta ser asocial y por no saber cómo interactuar con otras personas recurro a esto.

Con rapidez me cubro con la sabana y me volteo intentando dar la imagen de dormida, la persona que entro a la habitación se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mi cama y se quedó allí. Podía escuchar que llevaba un trapo y un bol de agua ¿Cómo lo se? Fácil, el sonido que hacia el agua escurriendo desde el trapo hasta el bol me dio la pista. La persona pasó su mano por mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura, su mano era fría pero me gustaba, era agradable. Coloco el trapo en mi frente y se quedó conmigo en la habitación un muy buen rato.

Una hora…o fueron dos? No lo sé pero mi actuación comenzaba a cansarme, la persona que cuidaba de mí no se apartó ni un momento, había cambiado el trapo un par de veces y nada más. Mientras pasaba el tiempo me sentía cada vez mejor, mis fuerzas regresaban y me sentía más descansada, tenía mis dudas sobre esta persona. Había posibilidad de que ya se haya enterado de mi actuación o pudiera que no. En algún momento tendría que verle y acabar con mi mentira.

Mi fuerza de voluntad desapareció y decidí enfrentar mi destino. Trague saliva antes de encararle y con nervios de acero me prepare mentalmente para ver a mi cuidadora, por lo menos debía de agradecerle, la cortesía es lo primero no?

Me di la vuelta para verle a la persona que me cuidaba y fue nada más y nada menos que la chica de ojos rojos. Mantenía una mirada neutral hacia mi y yo… pues ya había perdido el coraje que tenía hace unos instantes… odio ser asocial.

\- ya despertaste – me respondió la pelinegra retirándome el trapo de la cabeza.

\- disculpa ¿Quién eres? – conteste con lo más común en una situación como esta

\- akame

\- entonces…akame ¿Dónde me encuentro?

\- estas a salvo, eso es lo único que debes saber

Me pareció extraño que me contestara de forma tan simple, uno normalmente daría un poco más de información pero ella parecía que no quería decirme mucho.

\- debo darte las gracias akame, si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerta

\- no tienes porque darme las gracias, simplemente creí que eras alguien mas y te traje porque no me hubiera gustado verte morir por allí

\- ¿alguien más? ¿Cómo quién? – pregunte porque esta chica frente a mi me traía confundida

\- …no, olvídalo. Te preguntare algunas cosas ¿está bien?

\- vale…- la capacidad que tiene para evadir mis preguntas con respuestas simples me sorprende

\- primero dime tu nombre y porque estás aquí – tal como lo supuse va directo al grano

\- mi nombre es kyra y siendo sincera no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegue aquí – respondí sin mentirle pero su rostro permaneció neutro.

\- Llegaste aquí de la nada? – me pregunto con el mismo tono de voz

\- bueno… caí por un agujero y al despertar ya estaba aquí

No importaba que respondiera, su expresión no cambiaba

\- está bien, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes. Después podrás irte a casa.- con esas últimas palabras se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta pero pude detenerla con mi pregunta final

\- ¿puedes decirme que fecha es hoy?

\- es kanko 6, día 20vo del séptimo mes de 1024

kanko… ¿estoy en Japón? ¿1024?... ¿qué? antes de que me diera cuenta akame ya se había ido de la habitación y solo me encontraba yo y mis dudas. Si estoy en Japón ¿Por qué puedo entenderlo como si fuera español? si es el 1004 no es ni siquiera la edad media…a mi conclusión solo puedo llegar a esto: viaje en el tiempo hasta Japón y tengo integrado un traductor universal en mi cuerpo. Este dia ya es demasiado raro para mi y esto me ha dejado con la cabeza vacía… solo puedo decir una cosa: aliens…o drogas.

* * *

Dragonite24: bueno, este cap es solo un "capitulo piloto" asi que no se realmente si lo continuaremos.

Yuki: ustedes en los comentarios van a decir si este capítulo piloto fue basura o merece una oportunidad y continuar, aunque realmente si nos gustaría continuarla.

Dragonite24: la decisión es de ustedes. Mientras nos tomamos un tiempo para prepararnos para los exámenes de la escuela y todo ese rollo estaremos publicando el siguiente cap el próximo mes (o no).

Yuki: esto fue todo por hoy y nos vemos después. Sayonara.


End file.
